Serrated portions of the sharpened edge of knives are common for enhancing the ability of the knife to cut certain materials such as rope and aircraft aluminum. The Geneva Convention prohibits use of bayonets having a serrated top edge; however bayonets having a serrated bottom edge or a partially serrated bottom edge is desired.
Further, a user of a bayonet often needs to rapidly reorient the bayonet. However, such reorientation makes it easy for the user to loose his/her grip on the handle of conventional bayonets. Therefore a bayonet having a positioning access point is desired in the art.